1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technical field of, for example, an electro-optical device substrate used for an electro-optical device such as a liquid crystal device, an electro-optical device provided with the electro-optical device substrate, and an electronic apparatus, such as a liquid crystal projector, for example, provided with the electro-optical device.
2. Related Art
A liquid crystal device, which is an example of the above electro-optical device, is not only used for a direct view type display but also used widely, for example, as a light modulating device (light valve) of a projection-type display device. Particularly, when in a projection-type display device, because intensive light emitted from a light source enters a liquid light valve, a light shielding film, which serves as a light shielding device that blocks incident light, is installed in the liquid light valve so that a thin-film transistor (TFT) in the liquid light valve does not cause an increase in leakage current and/or a malfunction, or the like, because of the intensive light. In regard to the above light shielding device or the light shielding film, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-4722 describes a technology for blocking light using a scanning line, which serves as a gate electrode, in a channel region of a TFT. Japanese Patent No. 3731447 describes that light that reaches a channel region of a TFT is reduced by providing a plurality of light shielding films formed on the channel region and a layer that absorbs internally reflected light. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-262888 describes a technology for reducing incident light that enters a channel region of a TFT as much as possible while making it possible to ensure an appropriate operation of the TFT and to reduce the width of a scanning line.
However, even when light that enters a TFT is blocked by the above described light shielding film, the light shielding film is, as viewed three-dimensionally, spaced apart from a semiconductor layer that constitutes the TFT through, for example, an insulating film, and the like. Thus, there is a possibility that incident light that obliquely enters from the side of the light shielding film may reach the semiconductor layer that constitutes the TFT and, hence, light leakage current may occur in the TFT. Because of the above light leakage current in the TFT, there has been a technical problem in which display defects, such as flicker or pixel chrominance non-uniformity, may occur and, as a result, the display image quality decreases.